Hajime builds his claws (12/27/12)
Where: yume's puppet theater (12/27/12) Who: hajime, meisu Roleplay: HatakeHajime: After his brother had left the theater for the evening, Hajime stayed after practice for overtime work with his Sensei. This work had very little to do with puppet training, as this was about the design for Hajime’s new set over overhand claws. Hajime needed to make this design if he was going to be prepared for the next time he trained with Riku-Senpai. “Sensei,” Hajime began. “Could I get a pencil and paper?” Hajime sat at his Sensei’s desk as he awaited his answer. He opened his book to the section on woodwork, and skipped to the section on making claws. He began to read as he awaited his master’s reply. YumeMoumoku: -hearing hajime's question yume would nod his head lightly- sure help yourself to what ever you need -having said this yume would turn to start cleaning up the place after a long day of training, training, training, and more training, it was nice for the tall hyuuga boy to finaly seem to get a brake- don't forget to work on your battle puppet hajime -yume would say to his student as his attention would be turned towards the variouse objects he would seem to be picking up and cleaning- HatakeHajime: “I won’t forget, Sensei.” Hajime began. “I just have to get this finished before tomorrow. I have to be ready for when I train with Riku-Senpai again.” Hajime took a piece of paper and a pencil from his Sensei’s desk and proceeded to measure out lengths for his new claw design. He looked over to his sensei and had to inquire about it. “Sensei, what kind of wood would be good against a bokken.” Hajime thought to himself before speaking again. “Scratch that. What kind of wood would be good to beat a bokken?” Hajime chuckled a little bit after his inquiry. YumeMoumoku: -hearing hajime's question yume would scratch lightly at the back of his head- depends on what your making and that would be? HatakeHajime: “Well…” Hajime began. “…I want to create a pair of overhand claw weapons for myself; wooden ones.” Hajime said to his Sensei as he continued to measure and draw. “I want my back up weapon to be claws. Riku-Senpai said she would train me how to use them.” Hajime continued to reference his book for the design. Before long, Hajime finished his first full sketch of the left claw. “I made some claw rings out of some scraps from Ibuki’s carving, but those aren’t nearly suitable enough for real training or combat. They were just a band aid for myself until I could make the real deal.” Hajime smiled at his Sensei as he held up the first measurement sketch. YumeMoumoku: i see -yume would say quitly though just loud enough for hajime to hear him- use a metal plate and thin metel bars inside the wood for support to help strength the claws..the metal plate once connected to the metal bars should be placed atop of the wood and metel hande to give the weapon strength...being that its a training weapon make sure to round the wooden claw tips -yume would say a he made sure everything was set perfectly in his work shop- HatakeHajime: “Sweeeeeeeet.” Hajime said as he heard his sensei reveal an awesome building secret. Hajime immediately turned back to the design. He began to make alterations to the measurements, and made room in the design for the pieces of metal. With that, Hajime gave his design to his sensei for editing. “How’s this Sensei?” Hajime asked his Sensei’s opinion on his design. This would be the next step in his training to becoming a human arsenal. YumeMoumoku: -hearing hajime yume would turn as he saw the boy moving to push his designs into his hands. taking the design yume would look over it checking each detail done to the art. yume would make a few side notes on the paper telling him to check his math make sure to add metal rings to hold the claws becouse wooden ones would brake with impact if he didn't reinforce them. handing the paper back yume would smile lightly- they look good HatakeHajime: Hajime read over the notes ad spoke. “I got it, Sensei.” Hajime made editions immediately. He took his Sensei’s notes into consideration and followed them to the letter. He kept his book open so that he could look to it as a reference. “I got it!” Hajime shouted with joy as he finished the design. He ran over to the pile of wood so that he could find a good pair of logs from which to craft his set of training claws. After a few minutes of searching, Hajime found the perfect pair. Sturdy, great feel and weight. They were exactly what he was looking for. After checking the wood, Hajime looked by the workshop table for some metal bars and plates. “Aha!” Hajime called as he found them. He looked over to his sensei after laying his measurement design, and his book on the work table. “Sensei, do you have a metal cutting tool and a drill tool I could use?” YumeMoumoku: -moving to sit down back on his place at the work table yume would move to point out a gaint tool box near a metal heater ment to use to bend mentel and what not- over there make sure you clean up when your done and i'll be sitting her watching being your fulling using these tools for the first time and not working trying it out like you did in are battle puppet dimenstration HatakeHajime: Hajime felt that he should work on the claws’ wooden pieces first. This would make it better for him. If he had the frame made already, he could measure, mark, and cut the metal components accordingly. With that, Hajime began carving. This was not the actual cut however. The cuts on these logs were just to turn them into large blocks. That way it would be easier to carve them out. After Hajime cut the bark off of the logs with his carving knife, Hajime began to mark his measurements on the two logs. Hajime began to carve slowly. He had to be extremely careful. If he wasn’t, then he would have to do it over again, and Hajime didn’t have time for that. With extreme care, and a steady hand, Hajime continued to whittle and carve the base of his claws. This process took Hajime about a half hour to complete. He was being careful, and he made sure that his measurements were precise. After the two cores were made, Hajime flipped them over and marked the measurements for his hand compartments. Hajime marked where he would place a large opening for his hands. Hajime spent about fifteen minutes on each claw—carefully whittling out the notch. Knowing that he wouldn’t get the whole notch with just his carving knife, Hajime proceeded to use a wood shaver to give the inside a rounded feel. After Hajime did this, Hajime sanded the insides to make them smooth and comfortable on his hands. Placing his bases to the side, Hajime grabbed hold of another two logs. Just like the first pair, Hajime proceeded to shave the bark from them. Hajime made the measurements for the actual claw components. Before cutting these from the logs, however, Hajime marked and cut open the openings on the claw bases where the claws would actually go. After getting the opening cut, Hajime proceeded to cut the claws. Hajime spent about 30 minutes on the claw components. He didn’t want to waste time, but he also had to keep incredibly steady. He felt as if he put his mentor through hell with his quiet work. Maybe he was boring poor Yume-Sensei. Either way, Hajime had to do his work. After whittling out the claws, Hajime would move to the metal crafting tools. YumeMoumoku: -watching his student carefully yume would remain silent not wanting to disturb hajime as it could cause injure to his student if he lost focus while he worked- HatakeHajime: Hajime grabbed hold of the smaller metal bars, and began to mark them with the measurements made by him and Yume-Sensei on the design paper. “Steady now.” Hajime said to himself as he began to make his cuts. As Hajime finished cutting, he placed the rods back on the work table. Hajime then took a thicker metal rod and cut it into two smaller pieces. These metal pieces would serve as the support for the inside of the claws. After cutting the metal rods, Hajime went back to the bases to properly create a casing for the metal rods. Hajime took the smaller pieces of cut wood from his prior cuts and sanded them down to the shape needed. He then whittled small hole casings in each and proceeded to hot glue them into the innards of the claws. While he waited for the glue to dry, Hajime took out a large, thin sheet of metal and proceeded to mark that for the overlay of the claws and the roof of the inner hand compartment. With that being done, Hajime began to cut. It would take him about ten minutes to cut out the sheets—as they were fairly simple cuts and the metal was not that thick. After the cuts were made, he placed the newly-cut, smaller sheets on the work table with the rest of his supplies. Hajime then began to drill a hole through the long end in each claw nail. Hajime pinned each thin metal rod through the long way of the nails. One after another, Hajime would slide them through the casings. Now that the claws were basically assembled, Hajime pinned the claws in place inside of their casings. After that was complete, Hajime went straight for the burn-retardant gloves. Hajime placed the gloves over his arms, and proceeded to use the metal burner to heat the metal sheet pieces to a near-melted state. Hajime grabbed onto this softened sheet metal, and placed a sheet inside each claw—which allowed for a smooth metal base on the roof of each claw hand compartment. After carefully placing each metal sheet, Hajime removed his gloves and wiped his forehead of the sweat that he had gathered by doing so much work. After the metal cooled down and hardened in its new shape, stuck to the roof of each claw hand compartment, Hajime proceeded to drill holes on either side of each claw frame base. This is where the metal rod handles would go. He was not ready for this step yet. Hajime would begin to prep the claws for staining. Hajime drilled his last set of holes on the top of each claw frame base—six small scale holes on each frame base—for a cosmetic purpose. After he completed his holes, Hajime sanded down his claw frames to make them smooth and the claw nails to be rounded. After that, Hajime began painting the claws with a light wood stain. After finishing the staining, Hajime would begin to put certain tools and pieces of equipment away while he waited. About an hour passed, and Hajime’s claws had dried. Hajime proceeded to paint the claw nails a metallic grey color—to better simulate what he was practicing for as this was merely a cosmetic paint job. After painting the claw nails—which would take a shorter time to dry—Hajime put the burn-retardant gloves back on and proceeded to take the last two pieces of sheet metal—pieces which were the same size as headband plates—and began to burn the Yonshigakure symbol into them. This process would take longer, as the design was a difficult thing to burn into the metal. This took Hajime about another hour to do these pieces. After the pieces of metal cooled down, Hajime’s paint was dry, and the finishing touches were ready to be made. Hajime would look around and get some wool that was lying around. He took a pair of scissors and cut pieces of puffy wool large enough to fit inside of the claw bases. Hajime hot glued the back skin part of each wool sheet to the roof of the claw hand compartments. As he waited for the wool to dry, Hajime kept the claws lying on their top side. He bolted the handlebars into place, and by the time he was done with that, the glue was dry. Hajime made one last set of slits in each claw base—in the back part to fit a strap. Hajime found a couple strips of leather and secured them into the claw bases. Hajime flipped them over to the top sides. He screwed the final pieces in… The Yonshi plates. *Panting Noises*. Hajime was finished with his claws. “Done.” Hajime continued to pant as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Hajime proceeded to begin cleaning up his workspace. YumeMoumoku: -watching the boy work diligently yume would smile to himself. hearing that the boy was done yume would move to hold his hands out to see the claws- may i HatakeHajime: *Panting Noises* “Sure, Sensei.” Hajime began. “Go ahead.” Hajime had no qualms about giving his claws to his master for an inspection. Having spent a few hours on those, Hajime wanted to make sure they were good enough to fight with. After Hajime had finished cleaning, he took a seat by the desk to get a moment’s rest. YumeMoumoku: -moving to pick up the claws yume would seem to do what would be horride to those who had worked hard on something. smashing the claws down hard into the table yume would then pull back to imspact to see if they cracked or broke seeing that they hadn't yume would smile lightly- good test one done -moving to throw the claws on the ground yume would slowly pull himself up before moving to litteraly jump on the training tool, hearing the clash of metal as he came down on the tool yume would then slowly move to pick them up. looking over the tools once more yume would smile in sadisfaction as they didn't breat and only bore a small scratch from where he smashed them into the table- look good, good job hajime now go get some rest i can imagin you've had a long day HatakeHajime: *Snoring noises* Hajime was fast asleep with his head on the desk. His day was filled with so much training, the young genin could do nothing more than pass out. "ZzzZZZzZzZ." Hajime was too asleep to move or even hear anything around him. In other words, Hajime was just knocked out beyond all sensible belief. YumeMoumoku: -seeing that the boy had fallen asleep yume would seem to chuckle a bit to himself before slowling lifting himself up from his seat and heading off to his room in the back corner of the theater-